User talk:Chericola
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sevenwaters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Simon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi! Thought I would contact you over here! This is my first time using a Talk page, so please bear with me if I do something wrong. I wanted to contact you directly, since we're the only two on this wiki right now, and I just went to your profile. It surprised me that you're Australian too, but I suppose it really shouldn't have. Sevenwaters is an Australian series, after all. And you like Deltora Quest too! Yay! Just thought I'd tell you I finished Flame of Sevenwaters today. I actually kinda skimmed it because I had guessed that Bear and Badger were more than they seemed and even who they actually were and I fangirled inside when I found out I was right. :D I loved the way the book ended too. Ciarán is one of the most amazing characters ever, though as far as the series goes, my heart will always belong to Finbar I. Anyway, now that we both have all six books, I was thinking we should work on expanding on the pages that are here, especially regarding the book summaries. I've seen wikis where the summary of each book is far more than the publisher's blurb on the cover (even Wikipedia has better summaries of the original trilogy than this place does). So I was thinking we should work on that as well as adding character pages for everyone the original creators of this wiki missed, even the minor characters. You'll have to do the names, though. I have the books in audio and that format doesn't account for the interesting spellings sometimes found in the books. Also, a tip. The accent over the "a" in Ciarán's name can be produced on a keyboard using the number pad with the num-lock on. Hold down the Alt key, then press 0, 2, 2, 5 in that order, and you'll get the "á". Thought you might want to know. :D I am she who imagines. You may call me Trix. (talk) 18:15, December 12, 2013 (UTC) How's it going? Just wanted to ask how you were doing. I've noticed you've been tinkering with the wiki a lot lately, but you still haven't answered my above question. What do you think about expanding the book summaries so that they're more detailed? I think it would be a good idea, personally. We also need character pages for all the people in the later books, but I'm guessing you're rereading them carefully so as to include all the necessary details on the currently existing pages. Hope you get back to me soon. I am she who imagines. You may call me Trix. (talk) 20:49, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming an admin! You've certainly earned it. You can respond to this post below by editing the section, like you do on a wiki page. That's how I've seen discussions done on other wikis. It might be better to do that unless you're starting another conversation, in which case, my page is always open to you! :D I am she who imagines. You may call me Trix. (talk) 22:42, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :) I almost can't believe it. I never thought I'd become an admin. By the way, I just finished reading Twixt Firelight and Water. I loved it! The story of Conri and Lóch was heartbreaking, and I liked Aisha's strong and independent personality. There was one thing I was confused about though, and that was how Ciarán was five years old when he was taken to the nemetons, and he didn't remember anything from his life before then, or that his father was Lord Colum. How can that be? He was surely old enough then to remember being rescued. Anyway, thanks, and of course my page is always open to you, too. Happy editing! Chericola (talk) 02:21, January 4, 2014 (UTC) When it comes to Ciarán forgetting he was Lord Colum's child, keep in mind that although he knew his father by looks, he was too young when he was taken to know his status. Colum died soon after taking his son to the Nemetons, and the boy's head was filled up with so much lore that he probably didn't have much time to reflect. The druids probably never mentioned Colum by name when Ciarán could hear them. So he didn't forget his father, but he did forget his status and name. That's my understanding of it, anyways. He likely did remember being rescued from his mother, but also probably didn't like dwelling on those early years, and Oonagh wouldn't have spent any time bonding with her son by telling him of her exploits. He likely never heard the story of Sorcha and her brothers in it's entirety (meaning his birth was left out whenever the druids mentioned it to him). They wanted him to be his own person, not labeled "the child of the evil witch" and having to grow up with that over his head. When it all comes down to it, he was a child, and his understanding was limited. I know. The fact that Conri watched his beloved die, unable to help her, and her last words being his name...That shattered me when I read it the first time. And his verses...they just added to the impact. *wipes away tear* I am she who imagines. You may call me Trix. (talk) 02:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) You're on Fanfiction? So am I! I just read your updated profile! I'm glad you're on Fanfiction too! What's your username over there? What fandoms have you written for? What fandoms are you interested in reading fics about? Do you like Pokemon? Sorry about all the questions, but I need a friend over on FFN who likes Sevenwaters to brainstorm with. I hope you can be that friend. I am she who imagines. You may call me Trix. (talk) 03:47, January 4, 2014 (UTC) My penname is KM2000. I've written fanfics for DQ, Twilight, Diana Wynne Jones, Cliff McNish and Wicked Lovely. I haven't written any fanfics for Sevenwaters, mainly because of the terribly small Juliet Marillier fanfic community there. I'm not interested in Pokemon, but I do play the game sometimes. I read fanfics in whatever fandom I'm interested in at one moment, mainly DQ, Twilight and Diana Wynne Jones. It'd be cool to brainstorm ideas with you, Trix. I love the Sevenwaters series and it would be great to write something about it, but I can't think of any ideas. And I also heard that JM doesn't really approve of fanfics. Maybe that's why the fanfic community is so small? It's really hard to think of fanfics for Sevenwaters, because the books don't leave much room for it. Chericola (talk) 06:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Don't leave room for it? There are years between each book! If nothing else, you could write slice-of-life stuff! And then there's alternate realities and crossovers and--and--there's plenty you can do with it if you think about it! She doesn't care, really. The only reason she doesn't read it is for legal reasons and I can understand that, but she doesn't care if people write it. Someone on FFN cared enough to create a separate Sevenwaters archive, but not enough to post in it, so it's not visible on the main index page for "Books". If you go to the "select category" lists, though, you'll find it in the books section. I'd read your stories if you wrote any for it. I am she who imagines. You may call me Trix. (talk) 08:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I've written a fanfic about Padriac, if anyone wants to read it. So far no one's reviewed it yet. Chericola (talk) 03:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the Modules I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to exist. I had a look through other wikis to find that none of those exist. MaintenanceRequired (talk) 11:46, September 27, 2015 (UTC) So should I just delete those pages? Chericola (talk) 11:48, September 27, 2015 (UTC) **Yeah, you should. MaintenanceRequired (talk) 12:00, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Umm, just to clarify, you mean the module pages, or the pages affected by the script error, or both? :/ Chericola (talk) 12:03, September 27, 2015 (UTC)